Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty
by Matrix Taylor
Summary: This is Sleeping Beauty written Harry Potter style! Yeah..we know the summary sucks but enjoy!
1. Gifts & Curse

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/ Romance/Humor/Fantasy

Rated: T (Because no Mom will allow their child to read about potentially gay men)

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Disney's Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Following the original script of Disney's Sleeping Beauty, we came up with this.

M.T.: Darn You Fluff Bunnies!

DISCLAIMER: Disney's Sleeping Beauty & Harry Potter does not belong to us.

SSSS

Chapter 1: Gifts & Curse

A book opens revealing the story told…

Long ago, in a far away land, there lived a king named James Potter and his fair queen Lilly Potter. For years they have longed for a child. Finally, they have received their wish. A son was born and they named him Harry Potter. He was his parent's pride and joy. A holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom so that all of a high or low estate might pay homage to the infant prince. And our story begins on that joyful day….

A crowd is on its way to the castle.

Thus on this great and joyous day the kingdom celebrated the long awaited royal birth. Good King James and Queen Lilly welcomed their life long friends.

"Their royal highness, King Lucius, Queen Narcissa, and Prince Draco Malfoy," the herald introduced.

Now fondly had these monarchs dreamed that one day their kingdom would unite. Thus today it would be announced that Draco, son of Lucius and heir to Harry, would be betrothed. So to him, Draco brought him a gift and looked unknowingly on his future bride.

Next, the Herald announced the arrival of the fairies.

"The most honored and exalted Excellencies, the four good fairies Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley and Alice Longbottom."

"Oh! Isn't he precious?" Molly cooed as she gazed at the child.

Dumbledore and Alice both agreed. However, Snape just frowned and spared a glance at the dark haired infant. "Looks like his father," he drawled before falling again into silence.

"Your majesties," the four chorused as they turned to Lilly and James Potter. If Fairy Snape's eyes lingered on Good Queen Lily for just a moment too long, all took it as a sign of her beauty, her charm, and her sweet soul.

"Your majesty…we each came to bless little Harry Potter with a gift. No more or less." Dumbledore tells him. "My gift to the prince shall be wisdom. The prince shall gain wisdom that takes wing. A prince to rule a kingdom that will soon crown him king."

Dumbledore waved his wand as he said the words, bestowing his gift upon the child. The next person to bestow their gift was Molly Weasley.

"My gift to our prince would be a heart of gold. Shall he know love even as he grows old." She says, waving her wand and bestowing her magical spell.

Next came Severus Snape.

"The gift of charm is what I give unto thee. Unsurpassed even by beauty."

At last, it was Alice Longbottom's turn. Ready, Alice stepped forward to bestow her gift upon the newborn child when with the blow of the wind the castle doors swung open. There was a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder before Voldemort appeared.

"It's Voldemort," Alice says fearfully.

"I wonder what he wants!" Molly replied not at all pleased.

Every one knew that the appearance of Voldemort was never good. In fact, it bode ill for both the king and queen if the evil Fae happens to show up at their door.

"Shh!" Severus warns the other two who has spoken.

"Well what do we have here? This is quite the assembly! King James, Queen Lily, royalty, nobility, the gentry. And look…even the Mudbloods!"

Seeing red at hearing this, Molly's gaze turned into a glare and was going to stomp over to Voldemort and give him what for. However, it was Dumbledore who held her, he himself sensing trouble.

"But I do have to admit that I was quite upset when I did not receive a invitation." Voldemort simply stated.

"That's cause no one wants you here, you git!" Molly replied. "I wish you had taken the hint."

"Now, now Molly. There's no need for name calling." Dumbledore says, trying to control his friend and do damage control although he already feared that it was already too late.

All eyes went on Voldemort as the emotion of surprise crossed his face. However, Dumbledore was not stupid. He knew that this would not bode well. The oldest fairy had no clue how right he was.

"Oh…well…how embarrassing!" Voldemort responds. "I have to admit that I was honestly hoping it was an honest oversight. And I am never the one to stay where I am not wanted."

"So get going!" Molly replied, stressing her words heavily. Her fiery red hair was a good indication of her temper when it suddenly burst into Fairy-fire, harmless but a bad sign nonetheless.

Snape put a hand over her mouth also having a bad feeling. He and the others knew that Voldemort was not nice. There was a catch. And somehow, he too knew that Voldemort must be up to something. Whatever it was…he had a feeling that the king and queen will not like it.

"So you're not offended?" Queen Lily asked, a bit worried herself, her eyes upon her son just in case.

"Of course not. And to prove it, I shall bestow a gift upon the child." Voldemort inquired.

Lily had a bad feeling. But being naïve, and all around good people who believed in the goodness of Faekind and humanity, her and the king both agreed to allow it since it was not like Voldemort to give gifts each day. Self consciously, the four were closer to the cradle.

Voldemort points his wand at the cradle.

"Your son will grow up beloved by all with charm, grace, and a heart of gold. However, before the sun sets on his seventeenth birthday, the prince shall prick his finger on a spindle of a spinning wheel and die!"

Giving a cackle, Voldemort disappeared as the queen ran and took the baby wrapped in a blue blanket in her arms and held him close. King James moved to his wife's side and comforts her.

"All is not lost." Dumbledore says as Queen Lily wept, the sounds harsh from her beautiful throat, a throat that often charmed birds from the sky and to her lap.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then at her husband.

"What do you mean?" King James asked, seething in both anger and despair for his son.

"Alice has not given her gift yet." Dumbledore tells them.

"So she can undo this horrible curse?" King James asked, a bit hopefully.

Queen Lily also looked up hopefully.

"No I can't. Voldemort is way too powerful." Alice responded.

The queen and king again bowed their heads in defeat.

"But she can twist the spell at least." Dumbledore informed them.

"Yes…Molly will have to help."

"But…" Molly started to protest, eyes wide.

"Just do your best, dear." Alice tells her.

After glancing around she nodded and stepped forward pointing her wand at the newborn.

"Sweet prince, through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still may be in this. This gift I give to thee. Not in death but only in sleep. The fateful prophecy you keep. And from this slumber you shall wake. When true love's kiss the spell shall break. For true love conquers all."

However, still fearful for his son's life, King James decreed then and there that every spinning wheel in the kingdom should on that very day be burnt. And so it was done…

SSSS


	2. The Plan

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/Romance/Humor/Fantasy

Rated: T (Because this is still a gay-based fic parents still won't let their kids read)

Crossover: Harry Potter/Disney's Sleeping Beauty

Author's Note: Although AMG has morals that she would not cross while making such a fic as this, I fortunately do not. So enjoy this somewhat twisted version of Sleeping Beauty.

AMG: ^_^' Don't worry. I didn't let her twist it too much.

TLE: Hey, AMG…. Why do I suddenly sense fear in the Force? Although calling Snape 'Fairy Snape' has been awfully delightful recently. -giggles madly-

DISCLAIMER: TLE, AMG & I do not own the original Harry Potter characters. However, we are owners of the gayer version. LOL

AMG/TLE: Matrix!

TLE: Bad Mouse… Don't make me get out the traps.

M.T.: !

SSSS

Chapter 2: The Plan

The four fairies sat about having tea. The events that unfolded in the castle of King James and Queen Lily's castle were still on their minds. It was clear that they are very unhappy with the events and truly wished that more were done to help.

"Such silly fiddle faddle!" Molly responded angrily as she lifted her cup to take a sip of her tea.

"Come now…I'm sure everything will work out fine." Dumbledore responded optimistically even though deep inside he did not feel quite the optimist.

"Well a bonfire won't stop Voldemort although might be fun to try." Molly says a small smile touched her lips as she thought of setting the evil fae on fire.

Snape, whose mouth curled a bit at the edges in amusement at Alice's suggestion and dislike of the dark fairy, took a sip of his own tea before commenting.

"I am sure there must be some other way to help Queen Lily and King James. So…any suggestions?"

"Well…what if we simply tried reasoning with him?" Alice proposed.

The other three fairies almost choked on their tea as they heard her say this.

"Reason? With Voldemort? Have you lost your bloomin' mind?" Molly exclaims.

"I...I just simply think it's worth the try! I mean…really…he can't really be that bad!" Alice quickly explained.

"You must truly be losing it. This is Voldemort we are talking about. His reputation did not come from some fuddy duddies sitting about having a spot of tea." Snape says now taking another sip of his own tea.

Of course, the talk of Voldemort made the tea not sit too well on his stomach.

"I would love to turn him to a slimy slug." Molly says, getting in more ruffled on the subject of Voldemort.

"Now Molly, that's not a very nice thing to say." Dumbledore scolded.

"Well I would!" Molly says.

"Besides, you know we could not do such a thing! After all, our magic is used for the greater good!"

"A fairy can only dream." Molly mumbled under her breath.

Dumbledore and Alice both chuckled while Snape stifled his by pretending to take another sip of tea.

"Molly, really!" Snape says to her.

"I think…Yes…I believe there is!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"There is what?" Molly asks Dumbledore thoughtfully.

"'What is it Dumbledore?" Alice asked confused.

Every one of the fairies eyes was on the oldest of them.

"Well…I'm going to…" Dumbledore began only to pause in mid-sentence. "I think it would be best if we moved elsewhere. After all, walls do have ears."

Putting down his teacup, Dumbledore stood up and motioned the other to do the same and follow him before using his wand to make himself small and go inside of something on the table. Snape, Molly and Alice followed suit curious to what the eldest of them could be up to. After entering the object, the three fairies turned back to Dumbledore.

"I can turn him into a bunny." Dumbledore implied.

"Who Voldemort?" Molly replied, sort of confused.

"No. I mean the prince." Dumbledore declare.

"Aww…he would make a very handsome bunny." Alice agreed.

"Plus, a bunny can't prick its finger." Dumbledore says.

"That's right! It has none" Alice exclaimed.

"Until Voldemort sends a fox or some other awful creature to eat him." Snape says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"After all, he does have those awful creatures he calls dogs. Always letting them loose to chase people and anything else away." Molly reminded him.

"Oh dear… I'm afraid you are right. Plus, it is probably something Voldemort would expect us to do." Dumbledore concurred.

"The real question is what he would not expect." Molly says.

"Seems the winker knows everything!" Alice responds.

"The two of you aren't helping!" Snape snapped.

"Sorry!" Alice and Molly both apologized in unison.

"Besides, Voldemort can't possibly know everything. I mean he knows nothing about kindness, joy of helping others in earnest, or love. You know, I don't think he's very happy." Dumbledore says thoughtfully.

Suddenly, an idea formed in Molly Weasley's mind. Instantly, she became excited as she began muttering to herself.

"That's it! Of course! It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect!"

"What are you going on about now Molly?" Snape snapped.

However, Molly was too excited to get angry. Dumbledore and Alice were also wondering what has gotten into their fairy friend.

"Now we will have to plan this carefully. Let's see…the abandoned woodcutter's cottage. Yes! That's it! Of course the king and queen may object. But if we explain that it is the only way…

"Explain what?" Alice inquired.

"The four peasants raising a fondling child deep in the forest," Molly responds.

"That's very nice of them." Dumbledore says.

"What three peasant?" Snape asked, sort of surprised since he has not heard of such a thing before.

"Turn around." Molly told them.

When the three turned around and faced the mirror, Molly used her wand to turn their fairy outfits to that of peasants. This surprised the others. Of course, Dumbledore was the first to catch on before the others. However Snape was the first to object.

"No way. You expect us to take care of an infant?"

"I think that's a good idea! I would like that!" Alice says getting excited.

"Yes…but what would we have to feed it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes. But that also means we will have to wash it, dress it, and rock it to sleep." Snape says sounding more annoyed then interested.

"You really think we can?" Asks Alice, a bit doubtful now but still excited.

"If humans can do it then we can too!" Molly says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"And we have out magic." Says Dumbledore.

"That's right!" Alice agreed.

"Oh no! We can't use magic! And we will have to get rid of our wings as well!" says Molly as a matter of fact.

"You mean like Muggles? For sixteen years? I don't think so. None of us has done as much as boil water without magic!" Snape says.

Using her wand, Snape's wings were the first things Molly removed, to his own dismay. Then she did the same to others, also taking their wands.

"That's exactly why Voldemort would never suspect." Molly says, explaining while her plan was foolproof.

"Who would wash and cook?" Asks Dumbledore.

"We will all pitch in!" says Molly.

"I'll take care of the baby!" Alice exclaims as she continues to hunt for Snape's wand.

"Come along then. We must tell their majesties at once!" Molly tells them, returning to normal size and for a moment forgetting about the others.

"Molly!" The three other fairies yelled in unison, reminding Molly of their presence.

Remembering, she returns them all back to their normal sizes and leave the room. Although it was a hard and painful decision, King James and Queen Lily agreed. So, they watched with heavy hearts as their most precious valuable possession, their only child, disappeared into the night.


	3. Planning

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/Romance/Humor/Fantasy

Rated: T (Because it's the only way I can get out of writing a fic like this using children stories)

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Disney's Sleeping Beauty

EDITOR'S NOTE (T.L.E.): I just wanted to note that Matrix Taylor is a sick, sadistic being who even Satan fears. Any sick, sadistic thing mentioned or done in this fic to innocent (or not so innocent) beings is strictly M.T.'s doing. AMG & I are simply innocent bystanders. Right, AMG?

AMG: Right!

M.T.: Bull!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty do not belong to any of us. I'm just borrowing them for my own corruption.

Chapter 3: Planning

Many sad and lonely years has passed for the King, Queen, and their people. However, as the time of the Prince's sixteenth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice knowing that soon their prince will be home again. For everyone knew that as long as Voldemort's domain located in the forbidden mountains thundered with his wrath and frustration, the evil prophecy of the evil fae has yet come to pass.

"Sixteen years and there is still not a single trace of him!" Voldemort snapped at his Death Eaters. "He could not have simply vanished into thin air! Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

"Yes…any and everywhere my lord!" Peter Pedigrew answered, cowering at his master's anger.

"What about the towns, the forests, and the mountains?" Voldemort questioned.

"We've searched every forest, town, mountain, and cradle," Another one of Voldemort's Death Eaters responded.

At the mention of cradle Voldemort paused in mid pace.

"Cradle?" Voldemort inquired his eyes on the Death Eater who has spoken.

Swallowing, the Death Eater nodded. "Y…Y…Yes sir! Every cradle…"

Voldemort simply began to laugh, his voice ringing off of the exterior of his castle. All of the Death Eaters simply gazed at one another wondering if their master has finally lost his mind. They stayed, as they were, afraid to speak or move out of turn unless they encourage Voldemort's wrath. Voldemort went over to Nagini who slithered to him and climbed up until their faces met. Voldemort stroke Nagini's head as he now spoke to it.

"Did you hear that my dear pet. All these years, they've been looking for a baby." His eyes narrowed as his gaze turned back on them in anger. "You boggart idiots! Get out of my sight before I use the Cruciatus Curse on the likes of all of you!"

Every Death Eater cleared the room with haste. Voldemort went and sat on his throne, sighing in contempt.

"Why do my Death Eaters have to be such imbeciles? They are such a disgrace. Nagini, you are the only one I can count on. I want you to search far and wide for the one I seek. Search for a young man of sixteen with dark hair and eyes as green as the forest and charm. Go and do not fail me my pet."

Nagini could hear the threat in her master's voice. However, she did not worry. The snake has never let her master down before. She would find the one her master seeked…

(Meanwhile)

As the where about of the prince remained a secret, the four good fairies carried out their well-laid plain in the woodcutter's cabin deep in the woods. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own and named him David. Now on his sixteenth birthday, which happens to be today, the good fairies had planned a party and something very special for his surprise.

Dumbledore, Molly, Alice, and Snape were all busy looking through a catalog Molly picked only a few days before.

"How about this one?" Dumbledore questioned pointing at one of the designs in the book.

"That is the one I picked." Alice responded pointing to another picture beside the one Dumbledore insisted on.

"Wouldn't he look just handsome in it!" Molly exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Of course I think we should do a few changes here and there." Snape suggested.

"I agree." Dumbledore says.

"I do think that gold thread brings out more of the color." Alice says.

"Of course we have to make sure we get the shoulder line right." Dumbledore declare as-a-matter-of-fact.

"And we can make it red and black." Molly suggests.

"Actually, I think we should make it green and silver." Snape responded.

"But…" Molly began only to be cut off by Snape.

"Of course we're going to need a few pleats." Snape suggested.

Molly stood there fuming, her face turning almost as red as her hair. However, she remained silent.

"The question now is how are the four of us going to get him out of the house." Alice asked, although she did not miss the look of disapproval Molly gave Snape earlier on and silently hope that things did not escalate between them. Silently, Dumbledore was wishing the same.

"Oh…I'll think of something." Dumbledore tells them, a mischief glint hinting at something.

It was then David came down the stairs dressed in brown trousers, white t-shirt that seems to be growing too small for David's increasing size and black boots. His dark hair was rumpled yet still looks dashing on the young man who seems to be growing increasingly handsome. The fairies stood before him looking innocent. However, David was not fooled.

"And what are the four of you been up to?" David asks, one eyebrow arching upward to emphasis curiosity.

"Up to?" They say in unison.

"Yes." David responded still suspicious.

"We…um…" Dumbledore began trying to quickly think of an excuse.

"We wanted you to pick some berries." Molly blurted out.

"Yes…berries." Alice responds in agreement.

"But I picked berries yesterday." David argued.

"Yes…but someone left the bowl out and window open and the birds got in. I should know since it was I who cleaned up the mess." Snape remarked.

David studied the four for a minute and sighed in resignation.

"Alright." He responded as he headed towards the door, grabbing his sack he used to gather herbs and berries.

"Take your time dear. But don't go too far. And don't speak to strangers!" Molly says to him as he took his leave.

"I won't." David promised and then exit.

It was after he was out of the door and away from the house that the four fairies sighed in relief.

"Do you think he suspects?" Alice asked a bit worried that the surprise may be ruined.

"Of course not Alice! He will definitely be surprised." Dumbledore reassured her.

"A real party! With a real birthday cake!" Alice says excited.

"And clothes fit for even a prince." Dumbledore stated.


	4. Meeting With A Prince

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/Romance/Humor/Fantasy

Rated: T (because I made Harry Potter gay & they didn't like it! Hypocrites!)

Crossover: Harry Potter/Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Because I did not add this to my last three chapters, I've decided to add it to this one just in case. If you have problems with anyone being gay in any sort of way, then don't read this fic. If you do read this and dislike any thing about someone being gay, then you're doing so at your own risk. It also now makes you a hypocrite.

T.L.E.: Can't you find a nicer way to put things?

M.T.: Nope. Part of the job description.

T.L.E.: **sighs**

AMG: Matrix, you are having too much fun my friend.

M.T.: Naturally! **Grins **Oh…and David is Harry Potter. It is the alias that the "fairies" gave him after taking him away to be raised away from the palace.

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter & Sleeping Beauty does not belong to me but to their rightful owners and distributors. I'm just using my twisted sense of humor to make them even more appealing.

Chapter 4: Meeting With A Prince

"I'll get the wands!" Snape says.

"Yes…you get the…" Dumbledore says before realizing what was said. He hurried in front of Molly stopping her in her tracks. "No magic!"

"But sixteen years is almost over!" he exclaims.

"We are still taking no chances!" Dumbledore says.

"But, we've never even made a fancy cake before." Molly interjected even though it was her who made the no wand rule in the first place.

"Oh you don't have to dear! I'm going to make the cake." Says Alice.

"You?" Snape inquired lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes…Alice always wanted to bake the cake and this would be a good time as any don't you agree?" says Dumbledore.

Snape only grunted.

"I'm going to make a cake with fifteen blue and green layers with stars and moons." Alice says enthusiastically.

"I will be putting up decorations." Dumbledore responds.

"And I'm making his clothing." Snape says.

"But you've never sowed!" Molly snapped, anger flashing in her eyes before fading. And much gentler she stated, "And Alice has never cooked!"

"I'm sure we'll all do fine." Dumbledore says encouragingly.

"And I'll just follow the book." Says Alice.

And so it began…

(Meanwhile…)

David walks along in the forest humming as he does so. The birds answered him, waking up every animal like chipmunks and owls. They all followed remaining nearby as they listened. He was unaware of someone else who also happen to also be in the forest on this particular day…

Prince Draco Malfoy, dressed in silver and green, was just riding along when he suddenly heard someone humming. He never heard such a sound before. He had to admit that it was beautiful and unreal.

"Do you hear that Hylios? Isn't it pretty? I wonder who that beautiful voice could belong to?" He whispered in his horse's ear.

Hylios whinnied in agreement.

"Then let's find out!" Draco says, turning his horse towards where he believed the sound could be coming from.

The humming seemed to slowly fade further away. Draco's horse struggles, refusing to go any other direction.

"Don't be so bloody stubborn!" Draco snapped at the horse as it continued to be difficult. Then he says, "If you do this for me I'll give you extra carrots and sugar cubes."

That was all it took for the horse to sprang forward and head towards the source of the humming as it became louder again as they came closer. Of course, the horse becomes a little too enthusiastic as he jumped over a log and Draco ended up caught in a tree and falls into water drenching him. Hearing this, Hylios turns around and realized what happened when he saw Draco.

"No sugar!" Draco says with a glare.

(Not Too Far Away From Our Wandering Prince)

David began singing to himself as he picked the berries. Animals were still nearby, simply content to listen.

"I wonder. I wonder. I wonder why each little bird has someone to sing to. Sweet things to a gay little laugh melody. I wonder, I wonder, if my heart keeps singing. Will my heart going in to someone to find me. And bring back a love song to me.

He was speaking more to himself then the animals and birds, however, they answered him all the same.

He sighs.

"Why must they treat me like I'm simply a child." David declared.

"Who?" Says the owl.

"Snape, Molly, Dumbledore, and Alice." David responded, a bit of anger in his voice but not much. "They never want me to meet anyone. But you know what? I've met someone."

"Who? Who? Who!" The owl screeched.

All of the animals listened as well, intrigued and excited as they listened to him tell the story.

"It was a prince. He was tall, handsome, and romantic. I remembered we walked and talked together. I actually enjoyed it. And right before we said good-bye, he takes me in his arms and…"

The animals looked at her expectantly, on the edge of their seats in curiosity.

"I wake up." The animals sunk their heads. "Yeah I know. It was only a dream. But I was told that if you dream a dream more then once then it would come true. And I have to admit that I've actually seen him more then once."

With a sigh, he goes back to picking the berries. Meanwhile, a chipmunk saw the cape in the tree and informed the other animals. Putting their heads together, they quickly came up with a plan to get to the tree.

(In The Woods: Prince Draco)

"I guess whoever was singing is gone now. But that voice…I bet it belonged to a wood sprite." Draco says to his horse Hylos who listened.

Hylos just happen to look over and saw the animals stealing the cape and boots, which belonged to the prince. Hylos neighs and nudges the prince getting his attention.

"What is it?" Draco asked looking over where his clothes were. It was then he noticed the little forest creatures already making off with his stuff.

"Hey! Stop!" Draco yelled going after them.

This only made the forest creatures run faster.

(Just A Heartbeat From Wandering Prince)

When the animals approached David, the owl was now wearing the prince's cape and one rabbit took a boot. David turned around and chuckled as he noticed the attire the creatures donned.

"Well what do you know? It's my dream prince!" Harry says with a smile.

"Who?" The owl responds. 

"You know, I'm actually not to suppose to talk to strangers. But I guess it's okay since we've met before." Then he takes a respectful bow and steps up to his "dream prince". "May I have this dance?"

"Who," was his "dream prince" responds.

He takes the owl's wing and began to both dance and sing.

"I know you. I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Meanwhile, Prince Draco and Hylios were close intent on getting his belongings back. However, he forgot about it as he heard the singing and then saw the person the voice belonged to. Draco has never seen someone quite so handsome before. They had messy locks of dark hair. However, the look itself seemed right on him somehow. The person's eyes were as green as the forest around him. The young man was definitely more then fair to look upon, never mind himself. Yet, he could not help but feel as if the person he was looking upon was somehow…familiar…

Draco and his horse both hid behind a tree and watched…

"But if I know you. I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream." David continued singing and dancing.

When David turned around, Draco saw his chance and quickly took it. He grabbed the animals and replaced them with himself, keeping in step. Of course, David has yet to notice any of this yet. The dark haired youth just simply continued singing.

"But if I know you. I know what you'd do. You'll love me at once."

"**The way you did…"**

The sudden deep baritone surprised David causing him to pull away and turn around to face the person.

"**Once upon a dream." **Draco finished, as they came face to face.

David instantly found himself blushing madly. It was not only because of the fact that he was embarrassed but also because the person before him was quite handsome. His pale white hair was long yet well trimmed. He wore a white shirt but silver and green pants with black boots. His blue eyes stared back at David.

Nervous, David began backing away, ready to make a run for it just in case said person tried anything. He was no stupid little twit after all.

"I'm sorry if I startled you." Draco quickly apologized, quickly noting from the other's posture that they were getting ready to run away. "I just heard singing and…you have a lovely voice."

"Thank you…But I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." David tells him, still getting ready to run although he had to admit that the other seemed nice enough.

"But we're not strangers. We've met before." Draco insisted, noticing that even though the other relaxed a little, he still looked as if he was going to dart away any minute.

The shocking revelation at his words is what caused David to forget about running for a moment, and stare at the other in awe.

"I would remember if we've met." David told him, his voice becoming slightly serious.

"But we have. You said so yourself.'' Draco still insisted.

Dracos then sings.

"I know you. I've walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

Draco held out his hand to David and the dark haired youth reluctantly obliged. They began waltzing quickly getting lost in each other's presence, waltzing near a lake that just happens to be nearby.

They both sung together as they waltzed….

"And I know it's true that visions are seldom what they seem. But if I know you…I know what you'd do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream."

Once they stopped dancing, Draco held David close, both comfortable with one another despite the mishap earlier on.

(The Cabin In The Woods)

"Ha! All done!" Alice says as she puts the birthday candles on the cake, which starts to melt. She uses a broom to try and hold it up. "Tell me what do you think?"

Molly is standing begrudgingly as the dollie as Snape makes a joke of an outfit.

"I must admit that the cake is very…interesting." Dumbledore responds, choosing his words wisely.

"Is that what we're calling it?" Snape says.

"You're the one to talk!" Molly grumbled under her breath referring to Snape's own monstrous handiwork.

"What I meant was that the cake seem more unique then interesting. Don't you think Molly?"

"Yes…of course!" Molly quickly added.

Alice grinned then says, "I think you're right. Besides, it will be more stiffer after it bakes."

"Speaking of my handiwork, what do you think?' Snape asked as he snipped another piece of thread.

"Well I have to admit that it's not exactly how it looks in the book." Alice tells him.

"Well, I did add a few touches of my own." Snape says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Well then…I think you've done quite a job on it Snape. What do you think Molly?"

"You know what I think?' Molly struggles out of the outfit, causing it to fall to pieces. "I've had enough of this blooming mess! We are running out of time. I was against it before, but I'm getting the wands!"

Snape tried not to hide his pleasure at having Mary admit that he was right for once. However, he could not quite hide it.

"I think she's right." Alice agreed.

Dumbledore simply sighed but saw no point in arguing.

"Here they are! Good as new!" Molly says as she came back down the stairs with the four wands.

"Careful!" Dumbledore cautioned her. Quick! Let's lock every door and shut every window. Plug every nook and cranny. We still can't take any chances."

The four fairies spread out and did exactly do just that.

"Alice, you take care of the cake and Dumbledore you finish the decorations." Molly instructed. "While I…"

"Clean the room while I make the dress." Snape put in.

Molly lets out a low growl.

Although Snape did not notice, Dumbledore did. He could somehow tell that trouble was brewing.

"Come up bucket, mop and broom. Get to work and clean this room!" Molly ordered as she cast a spell on mentioned objects with her wand.

"Needle and thread make it silver and green. An outfit for our prince to be seen." Snape cast his spell as he pointed at another piece of fabric.

"Eggs, flour milk…just does as the books says and I'll put on the candles." Alice says to them as she shows them book.

Soon the cake began to bake itself. Everything now proceeds smoothly & quickly. But of course, nothing good was ever meant to last as Molly spots the outfit that Snape was busily making. Unfortunately, the trouble Dumbledore saw earlier quickly reared its head.

"Make it red and black." Molly whispered under her breath and shot the spell that way, turning the trousers red with black lining instead of green with silver lining.

"Molly!" Snape snapped realizing what just happened. "Make it green and silver."

Dumbledore, seeing what happened, wanted to say something, but he had a feeling it would now not make a difference.

"Red and Black,'' Molly says again, changing it again.

"Silver and Green." Snape responded again changing it back.

"Red and black!' Molly says.

Snape stood in front of the outfit and ended up getting turned red and black himself. This really got him mad.

Dumbledore simply ducked for cover to keep from getting hit by any cross fires.

Both Fairy Snape and Fairy Molly ended up having it out. Unfortunately, the fairies forgot to conveniently forget to plug up the chimney. So, Nagini was able to see the burst of silver, green, red, and black magic puffs from the chimney. Like a good pet snake, Nagini went to investigate so she can report back to the evil fairy Voldemort.


	5. Trouble

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/ Romance/ Humor/ Fantasy

Rated: T (Because Harry Potter is still gay, dating Draco, & some people are still hypocrites!)

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Sleeping Beauty

Author's Note: Thought I should tell you that I did not skip the part where they plan to meet in Sleeping Beauty. I simply haven't gotten to it yet! If you have flamed me for that & haven't actually waited for me to post this part of the fic or simply decided to not read this part then congratulations, you've just made an ass out of yourself.

For those who are taking time to read my fic and review without being bias, thank you for the love. This next chapter is for you.

AMG: ^_^' I swear I have no idea where she gets this stuff from. But she does not mind constructive criticism. Really! I promise!

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty do not belong to me, but to their rightful owners & distributors. Unfortunately, this fic does so don't steal it unless you like to become a human punching bag.

AMG: Happy thoughts my friend!

Chapter 5: Trouble

(Back In The Forest)

"Who are you? What is your name?" Draco asked as he continued to hold her.

"Hmm? Oh…" David quickly pulled away and backed away from him, quickly putting some distance between the two of them. "I think I better go."

"But why? When can I see you again?" Draco asked, put off by the other guy's sudden behavior.'

"I can't…Never!" David instantly responded.

Draco frowned.

"Never? But why not? Don't you like me?"

"Of course. I guess we'll see again someday then." David responds.

"Like tomorrow?" Draco asks hopefully. 

"No…" Thinking a moment and ignoring that little voice in his head he says, "What about this evening?"

"This evening where?" '

"At the cottage in the glen! See ya'!"'

"Bye!" Draco called back.

He sighed silently counting the minutes until he saw the dark haired young man again. He could not help but smile as he realized that he was truly in love.

(The Cottage)

The fight continued between Snape and Molly. The two fairies both ended up hitting the dress at the same time making it look like two cans of paint was emptied on it. Dumbledore and Alice quickly took cover when the fight began and now looked on.

"You boggart for brains!" Molly says to Snape. "Look what you've done!"

"Hey!" Alice called getting the attention of the three other fairies in the room. "Listen!"

Not too far away, they can hear David's humming as he came closer to the cottage.

"It's David!" Molly exclaims.

"Enough of this foolishness. David's back." Dumbledore says as he quickly casts a spell to clean up the mess of colors back.

"Silver and green.' Snape says turning it back to silver and green. "We all have to hide!"

Each fairy does this. But before Molly hid she changed the outfit back to red and black. It was Alice who noticed the mop still sweeping the floor on its own.

"Goodness. Who left the mop running?" Alice says, pointing at the offending object.

"Stop mop!" Molly called, hitting the mop with the spell just before David gets to the door.

"Dumbledore! Snape! Alice! Molly!" David called out as he opened the door and entered. Nagani hung from the rafters of the roof near the open window, getting a great view inside.

Harry stopped and looked in shock at the cake and the dress sitting out in plain sight.

"Surprise!" All of the fairies called as they popped out of their hiding places at the same time. 

"Happy Birthday!" Dumbledore, Molly, and Alice say at the same time.

"Wow! This is so…it's so perfect! Everything's perfect! Just wait until you meet him!" David exclaims in his excitement.

"Him?" Dumbledore questioned, as shocked as his fairy companions.

"David!" Alice exclaims.

"You've met some…stranger?" Snape asks, his voice dripping with resentment.

"But he's not a stranger. We've actually met before." David says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"You have?" The fairies say in chorus.

They each wondered silently just when did they let her out of her life to meet some guy.

"When?' Snape asked, eyes narrowing. 

But this did not seem to bother David in a bit as he continued.

"We met once upon a dream." David says, cheeks flushing a deep crimson as he sighs contently.

"He's in love." Alice says, a bit in awe being the ever-hopeless romantic.

"Oh no!" Molly responds, knowing full well what it meant.

"This is terrible!" Snape says also knowing the implications.

"Why? After all, I am sixteen now!" David asked, looking from one fairy to another, trying to figure out why the four who wanted to see him happy the most was not happy for him at all.

"It…it's not that David." Molly says, his gaze moving from his companions to David and back again.

"You see, you're already betrothed." Dumbledore responds.

"Betrothed?" David repeated, suddenly getting a very bad feeling. 

"On the day you were born, you were betrothed to Prince Draco Malfoy." Snape says again using that as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"But that's impossible!' David snapped, his voice suddenly becoming louder. "I…I'd have to be a prince!"

"But you are dear." Molly says as she began to move forward to offer comfort, seeing the confusion and hurt on the sixteen year old's face.

"You are Prince Harry Potter." Says Dumbledore. "And tonight we are taking you back to King James and Queen Lily Potter."

"But…but I can't. I promised that I would meet him!" David, now known as Prince Harry says hoping that they would understand.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you can never see that young man again." Dumbledore tells him.

Each fairy saw the anger and hurt on David's face and eyes as he rushed past them and upstairs. All four fairies felt their hearts break for him as they heard the door slam hard rattling the cottage.

"And we thought she'll be so happy,'' Alice says softly. 

SSSS

(Meanwhile, back at the castle)

King James was staring out of the window while Lucius Malfoy poured himself another spot of tea.

"No sign of her yet Lucius." King James says with a sigh.

"You do realize that it is still half an hour before sunset? Don't worry about it. The battles over and the girl is as good as here." Lucius tells him as he takes another sip of tea. "This tea is rather good."

"I'm sorry if I am being a bother. But you have to understand with sixteen years of worrying and not knowing…" King James replies. 

"Yes…it is quite understandable. But the past is the past. Now come and join me for another spot of tea." Lucius retorts.

"I suppose," King James relinquished and joined Lucius on the other side of the table and poured another spot of tea for him.

"Here's to the future. A toast to this night. The outlook is rosy the future is bright." Says Lucius.

"Our children shall be married and our kingdoms unite! Cheers!" King James put in.

"Cheers!" Lucius says holding up his glass of tea.

They both drank in good spirits.

"His royal highness Prince Draco Malfoy has returned." One of the royal announcers tells him as Lucius was pouring himself another glass of tea.

"I am on my way." 

Prince Draco Malfoy arrived back at the castle on his horse, his thoughts on the young man in the woods. The feeling of déjà vu crept up again but he again shook it off. 

As one of the stablemen came to take his horse after Draco got off of it, the blonde met up with his father.

"You must hurry and change. You cannot meet your future bride looking like that!" Lucius scolded as he took a look at his son.

But Draco ignored the disapproval in his father's voice, being too much in a good mood.

"But I have met him already father." Draco told him; barely able to keep himself from grinning madly.

This was something Lucian was unprepared for. It took him a moment to collect himself.

"Where?"

"Once upon a dream!"

"Have you gone completely bonkers?"

"No father. I actually did meet him."

"You've actually met Prince Harry? When was this? We should at inform King James!" Lucian says, getting a bit worked up.'

"Father, I didn't say that it was Prince Harry."

"But you just said…"

"I said that I met the guy I was going to marry. I have no idea who he was. A simple peasant boy I suppose."

"A peasant boy! You are joking right?" Lucian asks sternly.

"No…I'm not."

"You can't be serious! You plan to give up the throne and kingdom for a simple nobody! I won't have it! You're a prince and you're marrying a princess! That is final!" Lucius says, becoming livid.

"You're just simply living in the past. This is the fourteenth century! Now a days…" Draco began only to be cut off.

"I am still the king. And I believe you should come to your senses!" Lucian argued back.

"And marry the one I love." 

"Exactly!"

"Then I bid you farewell father." Draco responds before hoping on Hylios and riding back off into the forest to meet with the one who stole his heart. 

It took Lucian a minute to realize what just happened.

"Draco! You come back here this instant!

But Draco was already gone.

(In The Woods) 

The four fairies and Harry with his head down walked cautiously towards the castle. They manage to get inside of the castle into some room.

"In here Harry dear," Molly says softly to the dark haired young man.

After they are all in, Snape shuts the door behind them. 

"Snape, make sure all of the doors are locked. Alice, pull the drapes. And Harry, if you would just sit here." Dumbledore instructed.

Molly goes over to him.

"This one last gift, dear child for thee, the symbol of they royalty. A crown to wear in beauty and grace, as thy right, duty, and honored place."

A crown appears and Molly sets the crown upon Harry's head. But he would not look at them. Instead, he kept his eyes to the floor.

"Harry?" Alice says softly, but she still did not get an answer.

"I think we should give him a few moments." Dumbledore replied.

Each of the fairies left, sparing one last glance at the royal prince, their hearts aching because the prince was so sad.

"It's that boy she met," Molly, says as-a-matter-of-fact once they were outside of the door.

"What are we going to do?' Alice asks.

"I really don't see why she has to marry some old prince!" Molly says as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Now Molly, that's not for us to decide." Dumbledore says.

"Perhaps we should tell King James about the boy." Snape suggests.

"I really don't se the harm." Alice agreed.

SSSSS

Right inside of the room, the fire goes out and out of the shadows, Voldemort shortly appears and then only a ball of light. Seeing the ball of light, Harry is automatically spelled, and starts towards the light. Inside the mysterious lights moves beyond the fireplace and the wall opens.

The fairies themselves were not aware until they heard a faint sound from inside of the room.

"Listen!" Snape says and the other three fairies instantly snapped to attention.

"Voldemort!" Molly exclaims, automatically recognizing the sound for what it was.

With out hesitating, they hurried back into the room.

"David! David!" They cried out calling him by the name they all gave him while in their keep.

"Oh why did we leave him?" Alice says, now just as worried as her three friends.

"David! David!" They continued yelling.

It was then they saw Harry walking through the fireplace, but then the wall reappears. The prince slowly walks up a staircase, still following the light. The fairies all tried to push the wall, open but it would not budge. It was Molly who used her magic and the wall opened. 

"David! David! Where are you David?" The four called in unison but to no avail. 

There are multiple ways going off the fireplace and the four fairies did not find the right direction at first.

"David!" The four fairies continued calling.

David/Harry followed the light into a room in a tower where the light turns into a spinning wheel. David reaches for it with his right hand.

"David don't touch anything!" Dumbledore yelled at him.

Harry automatically drew his hand back.

"Touch it boy! Touch it I say!" Voldemort says, each word coming out as a hiss.

Without hesitating, Harry touches the spindle just as the fairies enter the door.

"Oh no!" Alice says, cupping both hands over mouth in shock.

Mary does the same.

"You poor, pitiful fools. Thinking you can defeat me, the very spawn of evil!" Voldemort taunts them as he turns and reveals Harry laying facedown on the floor.

He gives a loud, evil cackle and disappears. All four fairies run to him at once.

"Oh…I can never forgive myself for letting this happen." Dumbledore says.

"We're all to blame." Molly responds.

Dumbledore, Molly, and Alice all shed tears openly while Snape barely held his own in check over the prince's body as the sunshine of deep red still departs from the sky.


	6. Lullabies & Discoveries

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/ Romance/ Humor/Fantasy

Rated: T (Because the characters are gay, but there is no hanky panky)

Crossover: Harry Potter/Sleeping Beauty

AMG: Okay…so this time I am doing the author's note. We know the last chapter was a little angst, but it could not be helped. At least the chapters are longer and definitely give you something to read.

M.T.: For you all to know, yes we are going to kill of Voldemort. Those who have a problem w/ that then you may not want to finish this fic.

AMG: I really doubt any actual Voldemort fans, especially hardcore ones, would be stupid enough to actually read this fic actually knowing how the story of Sleeping Beauty ends.

M.T.: If they're hardcore Voldemort fans then that tells you how stupid they are. 

AMG: Be nice! Sorry everyone, Matrix has sort of been having a tough week on top of lack of sleep. That means she's disgruntle.

DISCLAIMER: Sleeping Beauty & Harry Potter is not us. Again, we are borrowing them for my own twisted plot bunnies. Just keep that in mind.

Chapter 6: Lullabies & Discoveries

Inside of the castle, King James and Queen Lily were sitting on their throne when Lucius approaches King James.

"King James," Lucius whispers to the ruler. "There is a matter of grave importance that I must speak with you about."

"Can't it wait?" King James asked also in hushed tones.

"But it's about Draco." Says Lucius.

"Oh yes…where is he? Have him sent in immediately!"

"But…" Began Lucius but interrupted when a fanfare sounded outside.

"The sun has set. Make ready for your princess." The announcer yelled so his voice carried over a great distance.

The crowd before the castle cheers and fireworks are shot off into the sky.

SSSS

(Meanwhile)

The four fairies were still crying over Prince Harry, who they placed on a bed, with a simple red rose within his hands. They move to the balcony and see the cheering crowd.

"Poor King James and Queen Lily." Says Molly.

"They are going to be so heartbroken when they find out." Alice added in.

"They're not going to." Dumbledore responds.

Alice, Mary, and Snape all turned to Dumbledore in surprise.

"They aren't!" The three chorused.

"No. We are simply going to put them to sleep until David awakens." Dumbledore tells them. "Come on!"

With that, the fairies flew around the castle putting everyone in it asleep.

As King Lucian Malfoy began to fall asleep, he began talking to King James.

"I've just finished speaking with my son." Lucian says tiredly. "Apparently, he's fallen in love with some peasant boy."

"What? Some peasant boy? Where?" King James inquired.

"Once…upon…a…dream…"

With that, the two slipped off into the land of slumber like the others in the rest of the castle.

Alice gasped at hearing this, realizing that the boy David was talking about was actually Prince Draco. She hurried back to her companions who were just finishing the last of those in the castle.

"Come on!" Alice tells them, excited. The others were confused wondering what could have their friend that enthusiastic. "We have to hurry and get back to the cottage!"

Not asking questions, the three fairies hurried off with their friend to the cottage.


	7. Trapped & Armed

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor

Type: AU/Romance/Humor/ Fantasy

Rated: T (Because this fic dashes all the dreams of those who believe Harry Potter's straight. For Christ sakes it's just a fic ppl!)

Crossover: Harry Potter/Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so we definitely want to give thanks to those who has reviewed & favored this fic so far! Extra kudos to those who has me as their favorite meddling author! ^_^ And extra kudos to those who has AMG as your favorite hopeless romantic. Now that the nice part is over, back to bashing Voldemort.

Voldemort: What did I ever do to you anyway?

M.T.: You exist.

AMG doing disclaimer: Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty does not belong to us but to their rightful owners & distributors. Now if you all excuse me, I have to go and stop my BFF from using Voldemort as a wizard punching bag!

Voldemort: Heeelp!

M.T.: Get back here! I'll teach you to exist!

AMG: ^_^' **sweatdrop**

Chapter 7: Trapped & Armed

Meanwhile, Prince Draco rode on his horse Hylios whistling merrily as he approached the cottage unaware of the events that has just transpired. All he was concerned with was seeing the dark haired young man again. His heart beat widely and it took all of his self-control not to charge into the cottage and take the dark haired peasant boy who has stolen his heart into his arms as they neared the cottage.

He was so caught up in his emotions and excitement that he never noticed or senses the danger lurking just inside for him.

Once there, he slid of his horse in grace and approached the cottage. He knocks on the door.

"Come in," He heard her say. 

Draco opens the door and entered only to be surprised by some of Voldemort's servants. The prince struggles but ultimately found himself tied up. The evil wizard, petting Nagami who was coiled around his taunt frame, watched in satisfaction.

Voldemort walked over to the still struggling prince and looked the blonde haired young man over while another one of his servants held the candle. With the snake like wizard close, the prince stops struggling against his bonds and looked the other straight in the eyes, his gaze widen a little as he recognized who the other was.

"Well…what do we have here? I set my trap for a peasant and lo and behold I catch a prince."

Since Draco was gagged, the young prince settled for a glare instead.

"What do you want to do with him?" Peter Pedigrew asks.

"Away with him! But be gentle. I have plans for our prince!" Voldemort instructs and then gives an evil cackle that echoes through the woods and sending chills down the spine of those who heard it.

(Meanwhile)

The fairies hurried along, hoping to get back to the cottage in time. But once they got there, the four fairies only found the hat that they knew belonged to Prince Draco.

"Voldemort was here!" Alice exclaims stating the obvious.

"Yes…and he's got Prince Draco!" Molly responds. 

"Obviously." Snape responds sounding rather bored but in truth was only thinking of what to do.

Molly glares as Snape. "We have to go and rescue him."

"You mean go to the forbidden mountains! Why, that's suicide!" Alice exclaims.

"Yes…but we must get him back and quickly!" Molly responds with some urgency. 

"I'm afraid Molly's right. We have to help the prince if we want to save David." Dumbledore concurred.

So off the four fairies went to the forbidden mountains to retrieve Prince Draco. They fairies snuck around the castle, almost getting spotted by guards who just so happen to be guarding the castle. However, they still manage to sneak into the castle unnoticed. They quickly and silently searched the castle, soon finding a window to a room where they spotted Voldemort enjoying a feast while some of his "servants" danced around the fire.

"What a pity Prince Draco is unable to join us during this celebration." Voldemort says to his pet snake that rested promptly by his side. "I think we should go to the dungeon and cheer him up. What do you think Nagami, hm?"

Voldemort gets up and heads towards the dungeon, both he and his pet snake unaware of the four fairies that quietly followed behind. Voldemort goes to a cell where the prince was chained up with his head down resting upon his chest.

"Oh come now Prince Draco. Why so melancholy? After all you have a wondrous life ahead of you. You, the hero of a charming fairy tale finally coming true." The four fairies appear in the window of the dungeon as the arrogant sorcerer uses his wand to depict the following as he spoke. "Behold King James' castle in the highest upmost tower dreaming of his true love, Prince Harry dreaming of his true love. It is the same young man who just happens to be the peasant boy who won our noble prince's heart only yesterday. He is indeed, even in sleep, charming and handsome with wisdom and a true heart of gold. In ageless sleep he finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon parts and our noble prince is free and on his way. Off he rides on his noble steed…"

Each word spoken from Voldemort dripped with sarcasm as an image of the prince now old and anything but what Voldemort is telling him.

"A valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love with true love's first kiss and prove that love do conquers all."

Voldemort gave a rude cackle as the prince begins to struggle against the chains that bind him in place. Molly, who was angered at Voldemort's malicious mockery, launched herself at him only to be stopped by Snape.

"Why that slithering, good-for-nothing…" Mary began only to have Snape cover her mouth with his hands.

It was then the snake sensed something and looked towards the window. The four fairies were still very hidden so Nagini was unable to spot them.

"Come Nagini. Lets leave our prince to sulk. This indeed has been a gratifying day. For the first time in sixteen years, I shall sleep well." Voldemort tells her. 

Turning again at the window, Nagini follows her master. After Voldemort was gone, the four fairies approached Prince Draco.

"Prince Draco?" Alice says softly, causing the blonde haired young man to look up in surprise at the newcomers.

"Shh…there is no time to explain." Dumbledore informed him as he use his wand to free Draco from his chains and open the lock to the door.

Prince Draco darts out of the cell, anxious to get to his true love.

"Prince Draco! Wait!" Snape called, zipping in front of him making him stop in his tracks.

"The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue & this mighty sword of truth. For with these weapons of righteousness, it will conquer evil." Snape informed the young man as the fairy used his wand to arm the blonde.


	8. Defeating Evil & Happily Ever After

Harry Potter Sleeping Beauty

By: Matrix Taylor & AMG

Type: AU/ Romance/ Humor/ Fantasy

Rated: T (Because Harry Potter's gay, there's still no hanky panky, Voldemort bashing, and some idiot complained about Snape being a fairy)

Crossover: Harry Potter/ Disney's Sleeping Beauty

AUTHOR'S NOTE: To those whose been reading my fanfics, showed love, & simply egged us on, we thank you. We couldn't have done this without you.

H.P.: Wait! You've been posting this the entire time!

M.T.: Well duh! Where have you been?

D.M.: Well take it down! Do you know what this will do to my already fragile reputation?

M.T. Oh well Malfoy. Sucks to be you!

AMG Doing DISCLAIMER: The original Harry Potter and Sleeping Beauty do not belong to us, but to their rightful owners and distributors.

SSS

Chapter 8:Defeating Evil & Happily Ever After

"The road to true love may be barriered by still many dangers, which you have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue & this mighty sword of truth. For with these weapons of righteousness, it will conquer evil." Snape informed the young man as the fairy used his wand to arm the blonde.

Just outside of the dungeon, Nagini waits. The snake was not as dumb as some may think. She thought she heard something in the dungeon, but she could not see it. It was nearby when it spotted Prince Draco and those pesty faries coming out of the dungeon. The serpent slithered off to warn both the guards and her master before they got too far.

Prince Draco, Dumbledore, Snape, Molly, and Alice was halfway up the stairs when a stream of guards began running downstairs. Prince Draco did not hesitate as he pulled out his sword and began fighting his way past guards and up the stairs.

"Prince Draco!" Mary called as rocks were dropped towards Draco.

"I got it!" Dumbledore says, using his wand to turn the rocks into bubbles.

As Prince Draco continued fighting, a stream of arrows was shot his way. Thinking quickly, Molly turned the stream of arrows into a bunch of flying flowers. While Molly and Dumbledore were busy help defending the prince, Snape and Alice freed Hylios, the prince's steed. The prince found his steed waiting for him just as he was close to the front gate and quickly mount him. Prince Draco, now on his trusy steed,rides off towards the gate.

(Meanwhile)

Molly hurried after Nagini, who quickly slithered off in order to awake Voldemort, her master. She threw blast after blast after the snake, but she continued to miss. Although big, she had to admit that the snake was rather fast.

"Oooo...Just you wait! I"m going to turn you into a pair of snake-skinned boots!" Molly tells it as she continued chasing it.

Just as it entered the door, Molly finally manage to hit it with a blast of her wand. Instantly, the snake was turned into stone.

"It's not what I had in mind, but that'll do." Molly says.

But, it did not matter. The loud commotion outside, including the vase by the door Nagini broke when it tried hurrying through the door to warn its master. awoke Voldemort from his slumber. By the expressin on his face, he was not happy...

"Which one of you bumbling twits..." Voldemort began as he turned to the door and then stop mid-sentence at the sight of his pet turned into stone. "No! My pet!"

Voldemort then turned to his window and saw Prince Draco escaping on his steed.

"NO!" He yelled, his eyes turning a dark yellow with slitted pupils.

(Back With The Prince)

After taking care of Nagini, Molly hurried back to the prince, who was still fighting his way out. As the prince got near the gate, someone threw hot oil. Seeing this, Alice turned the hot oil into a rainbow. The angry cry coming from Voldemort within his room could automatically be heard.

"Sounds like that old codger's got his knickers in a twist." Molly says.

"I think it's best we get out of here! Voldemort does not sound too happy." Says Dumbledore.

"I agree!" Says Alice.

Trying to keep the prince and company from escaping unless he faced his master's wrath, Peter Pettigrew quickly began raising the drawbridge.

"Oh no! Prince Draco look out!" Cried Molly.

Prince Draco did not even hesitate. He picked up speed and with one swift motion jumped over it, before it was raised all the way up, making it to the other side safe and sound. Voldemort throws two spells at him, but, it misses the intended target.

"We must hurry Prince Malfoy!" Dumbledore tells him as they continued on their way.

Ticked off and determined, Voldemort casts a spell in order to block his path and also make it the end of him. He gives an evil cackle as he watched his handy work unfold.

"A thorn of doom shall be his tomb. Born through the skies of a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well. Round King Jame's castle cast by spell!"

Instantly, a black cloud appears over the King James and Queen Lily's castle. The bolts of lightning striking everywhere caused the growth of thick thorny bushes to appear. Prince Malfoy had not choice but to stop in front of them. But, this did not dampen his determination. Instead, the prince began hacking his way through using the magic sword the fairies gave to him. Both the horse and four fairies follow. Soon enough, the prince was through. 

"No!" Voldemort yelled as he watched the prince get through the thorns that was to be the Prince's undoing. The dark fey used his abilities to suddenly appear in front of the Prince, taking him a little bit off guard. "Now dear prince, you shall deal with me!"

Voldemort turns himself into a giant snake. It was huge, with fangs larger then any normal snake. His size alone was over twenty feet long. Courageously, Prince Draco steps up to him, his only concern being to get to Prince Harry. But it was clear that the task proved harder then he already knew it would be. The prince found himself retreating after a short fight. It did not help that the snake could also breath fire the color of night. Soon enough, the prince was trapped against a wall.

"Hurry your highness! Up hear!" Dumbledore says pulling on him to get his attention and pointing up.

With nowhere else to go, the Prince started climbing, the snake dogging his every step. Once up, he realized that he was now trapped on a cliff. He quickly tried to come up with a plan, bu the had no time. The snake was already on him again. With a swipe of the evil fairy's tale, Prince Draco lost his shield. The only thing he had left was the sword in his hand. But Prince Draco refused to give up. He continued to fight. But while avoiding the snake's fangs, Voldemort was able to wrap himself around the young blonde, causing the prince to drop his sword.

Voldemort give a triumphant, evil laugh.

"Foolish prince! You will die and you will never see Prince Harry again!"

"We have to do something!" Alice exclaimed as they watched the fight between the prince and Voldemort.

It was Snape who spotted the discarded sword and quickly formulated a plan.

"The magic sword! Let's combine our magic on the sword to help the prince!" Snape suggests.

Without hesitation, all four fairies combined their magic on the sword.

"Sword of truth fly swift and sure that evil dies and good endure!"

On its own accord, the sword flies up and with one swipe takes off Voldemort's head, killing the evil fairy. The body of the huge snake collapses. Once the snake was dead, Prince Draco, with the fairies as his guide, hurried inside of the tower, where Prince Harry lie asleep on his bed. Rushing to his side, Prince Draco placed a faint kiss on his lips awakening the dark haired prince from his slumber. When he awakens and see Draco, Prince Harry smiles...

Upon Prince Harry awakening from the spell, everyone else the fairies put to sleep awakes as well. The kingdom rejoiced in finally having their prince back home as well as finally being free of Voldemort and his spell. Prince Malfoy and Prince Harry was married that same day.

And they lived happily ever after!

~End


End file.
